


Is that what you want?

by galacticspaceangel



Series: Bussyband Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ALSO i havent written anyhting in months im so sorry, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding, Smut, Threesome, and i had to do it, anhway enjoy an hopefully ill be working on my own stuff soon, but i got this request on bussyband (im an admin on tumblr hello), luke is mentioned but not really, this is like my first ot3 fic wowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticspaceangel/pseuds/galacticspaceangel
Summary: "I-i.. this... this isn't what you think it looks like i was just really horny and this was in Luke's bag and-" Michael rambles away, still sat on top of the dildo."It seems like to me you wanted us to see you like this" Calum began, voice filled with lust. "Its like you want us to fuck you."Ashton pulled Michael off of the dildo and sat him on the bed, ass arched up and head pressed against the sheets. He grabbed Michael's arms and put them behind his back."Is this what you want Michael? For us to use you and fuck you hard?"or; the bali!mashlum fic that everyone's been waiting for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "wanderlustlashton said to bussyband:  
> may u write a lil mashlum thing where cashton r super controlling over michael & they tease him n make him beg thats really vague ik im sorry (im gonna request lots of bottom!michael mashlum stuff over the course of this blog's existence sorry again)"
> 
> aujau ur wish is my command (thank you for the request this was actually really fun 2 write lov u long time

Michael, Ashton and Calum had spent the whole day at the beach with their friends, running around in the sand and splashing each other in the waves. After they got back to the hotel, Luke and the rest of the group Headed towards the bar while the three decided to head back to their hotel rooms rather than go to the clubs and bars.

  
Michael walked towards his door, which was right next to Ashton and Calum's room and went inside, waving at the two with a sleepy smile. Ashton unlocked the door and Calum pushed him aside, flopping onto the nearest bed.   
  
"I'm exhausted and my back hurts from carrying Michael back to the hotel" Calum whined, rolling onto his stomach. "Come and rub my back" he mumbled into the bed sheets.   
  
"Cal, your back problems are gonna have to wait, i need to shower" Ashton grabbed a towel from the cupboard and headed towards the bathroom. "I won't be long, you can use the shower when i'm done if you want" Ashton closed the door behind him.   
  
Calum rolled over towards the bedside table and started looking through the drawers for the tv remote. Once he found it, he crawled over to Ashton's bed which was closer to the tv and started flicking through the channels. Calum turned the tv onto a random channel and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over after a long day.    
  
Ashton was in the shower, washing his hair and humming along to a song he'd heard on the radio earlier that day. As he was drying himself off afterwards, he could hear soft moans coming from somewhere.    
  
"Calum? Are you jacking off again?" Ashton yelled as he walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ashton saw that Calum was fast asleep on his bed, curled up into a ball. Ashton smiled, turning and walking towards his suitcase when he heard another moan, louder and coming from the  other side of the wall. Ashton quickly threw his clothes on and ran over to Calum.   
  
"Calum, wake up!" Ashton lightly shook Calum's shoulder, the brown boy rubbing his eyes and yawning   
  
"What happened, did i fall asleep?" Calum mumbled as Ashton pulled him up and brought him towards the wall.   
  
"Listen!" Ashton cupped his ear on the wall and started listening to the soft moans coming through the wall.    
  
"Is that?- Is Michael fucking someone?" Calum mumbled as he heard the bed next door squeaking and the moans were getting louder.    
  
"I can only hear one voice, so i'm thinking he's not fucking anyone but himself" Ashton replied, grabbing Luke's keys from his jacket on the floor. "C'mon, let's go say hi" Ashton gestures to Calum, jingling the keys in his hand.   
  
"Um? Why do u have Luke's keys?" Calum asked as he followed Ashton to the door. "Isn't intruding on someone's private time like.. rude?"    
  
"Yeah but trust me, Michael's walked in on us countless times, and besides it's not like we're gonna fuck him, we're just gonna surprise him, it'll be fun!" Ashton sniggered as he unlocked the door to Michael's room.   
  
The two boys slowly walked into the hotel room, Michael’s moans getting louder as they walked towards the bedroom door. Ashton twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.   
  
Michael was kneeling on the bed, moving up and down on what looked like a dildo. His hair was matted to his forehead and his eyes were screwed shut, moaning and panting as he bounced on the fake cock.    
  
"Holy shit" Calum choked, eyes widening at the boy before him.    
  
Michael's eyes shot open, his entire body frozen as Ashton walked towards him.   
  
"Getting off without us, are you?" Ashton winks at Calum as he sits down beside Michael. Michael stutters on his words, not knowing what to do with himself.    
  
"I-i.. this... this isn't what you think it looks like i was just really horny and this was in Luke's bag and-" Michael rambles away, still sat on top of the dildo.   
  
"It seems like to me you wanted us to see you like this" Calum began, voice filled with lust. "Its like you want us to fuck you."   
  
Ashton pulled Michael off of the dildo and sat him on the bed, ass arched up and head pressed against the sheets. He grabbed Michael's arms and put them behind his back.    
  
"Is this what you want Michael? For us to use you and fuck you hard?" Ashton leaned over Michael's body and whispered into his ear.   
  
"Y-yes, please" Michael moaned into the sheets. Michael yelped as Calum pulled his head up by the hair.   
  
"Yes what?" Calum asked, wrapping his other hand around Michael's dick. "What do you call us?"   
  
"Yes Daddy- fuc-k" Michael shuddered as he felt Ashton's tongue past his rim, Calum started to suck on Michael's neck, leaving deep red marks as he went along while continuing to get Michael off.  Michael was completely overwhelmed by lust, thrusting back onto Ashton while trying to get Calum to go faster.    
  
"P-please, make me cum daddy, please i- i need to" Michael whined to Calum, gripping onto his hair. Calum pulled away from his neck and pulled him off of Ashton.   
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished" Ashton exclaimed. Calum pushed Ashton onto the bed and whispered something into his ear.   
  
"Michael, get on all fours. Now." Ashton barked as he got up off the bed. The two boys started to remove their clothes.   
  
"Where do you want him Ash?" Calum asked as he got up onto the bed.   
  
"How about i fuck him and you get a blowjob?" Ashton responded as Michael whined loudly. "Look at him, getting off on us talking like he isn't there!" Ashton cooed, bending down to take Michael's dick into his hand.   
  
Michael whimpered, bucking up into Ashton's hand. Calum kneeled down next to Michael on the bed and positioned himself in front of Michael's face.    
  
"A-ash!" Michael whispered as Ashton ran his hands down Michael’s back, dragging his blunt nails across his skin.   
  
"Yes, baby? What do you need?" Ashton purred as he grabbed the bottle of lube Michael had thrown onto the pillow.   
  
"I think he's ready to be fucked, Ashton" Calum grinned as he pulled Michael s chin up towards his face. "Is that what you want?"   
  
"Both. I want b-oth of you.." Michael stuttered as Ashton pushed into him. Calum got up and crawled over to Ashton, pressing his chest to Ashton's back, moving along as Ashton thrusted into Michael, slow and sharp. He reached around to Ashton's chest and clawed at his chest, slowly dragging his nails along the skin and making the blonde boy shudder.   
  
"You hear that Ashton? The little slut said he wanted both of us, what do you think, hmm? both of us in that tight little hole, making him scream?" Calum slurred into Ashton's ear, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. Ashton moaned, reaching over to pull Michael up by the hair, making the boy squeak.    
  
"You want us both to fuck you? Is that what you want?" Ashton chuckled. "Too bad, you'll have to wait until you make me cum" Ashton continued to thrust into the younger boy, slapping the boy's ass repeatedly.    
  
"Calum, grab the dildo. Use it on yourself and make yourself cum. Show Michael what he can't have." Ashton said to Calum, who was still behind the curly blonde, running his fingers through his locks and sucking light bruises into his neck.   
  
Ashton stopped thrusting into Michael and  reached around to grab on Calum's hair, tugging him off of his neck.    
  
"I didn't stutter" Ashton barked, motioning for Calum to use the dildo laying at the end of the bed. Calum got up and stumbled over to the end of the bed, sitting down next to Michael and picking up the dildo.    
  
"Babe, can you pass me the lube?" Calum Asked towards Ashton.    
  
"Use me" Michael took Calum's hand and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, moaning while his eyes were rolling back.    
  
"Fuck, that's hot" Ashton said from behind Michael as he repeatedly kept hitting Michael's prostate.   
  
Michael whined as Calum took his fingers out of Michael's mouth and started to open himself up. Calum started to rock back on his fingers, opening himself up even more by adding a third finger.    
  
"Calum, aren't you gonna show Michael what he's missing out on?" Ashton questioned, pointing towards the dildo lying on the bed next to the dark haired boy. Calum pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over the dildo, slowly setting himself down.    
  
"Fuck, Michael this feels so good holy shit, f-fuck" Calum mumbled as he started to bounce, just like Michael had been caught doing earlier.   
  
Michael started whimpering and moaning, pushing back against Ashton to try and make him go faster.   
  
Ashton pushed Michael into the bed, Michael's cheek pressed against the sheets. 

 

“You wait until I tell you to come, got it slut?” Ashton Growled. “That goes for you too, hood.” Calum groaned as the dildo hit his prostate over and over. 

“Ash-Ashton, F-fuck, please let me c-come, fuck- I need to so b-badly” Calum stuttered as he started bouncing faster.

“Don't ask me babe, ask Michael, i'm sure he's ready to give you what you want, right?” Ashton chuckled as he pulled Michael up to Calum's eye level. “Make him come, baby”

“C-come for me C-Calum m, f-fuck, p-please come for me-” Michael was cut off by Calum's almost pornographic moans as white streaks of come hit his chest and dripped down onto the sheets.

 

“Holy fu-ck” Michael moaned as he turned towards Ashton. “Daddy, please let me come now, i can't hold it m-much longer, p-please” Michael’s dick was now painfully hard, leaking and a deep red colour at the tip.

“Not until you get Calum hard again, sweetheart, I wanna see you suck him off” Ashton cooed as he motioned Calum to come forward. “Let him get you hard again.”

 

Calum tapped the head of his penis on Michael's mouth, Michael kitten licking the tip. Just when Calum was focused on looking at Ashton, Michael took Calum's penis all the way into his throat, moaning and vibrating around Calum, making Calum moan. Within a few minutes of Michael deep throating Calum over and over, Calum was hard again, thrusting into Michael's mouth and Michael gladly accepting it.

Ashton could feel a soft burning sensation in his stomach, he could feel himself getting closer by the second.

“You g-gonna make Ashton come, Michael? Make him come deep inside that tight little ass of yours?” Calum smirked at Ashton, knowing well that he was about to come.

“F-fuck you, Michael if you make Calum come first, I'll let you come straight after” Ashton bargained with Michael.

 

Michael moaned around Calum's cock , making Calum's knees buckle as he let out a loud moan and shoot his load down Michael's throat.

Ashton’s vision went white as he thrusted through his mind-blowing orgasm, legs shaking and heart racing as he finally came down from his high.

Michael was still red and hard, leaking against the sheets. It was beginning to become painful, all he wanted to do was come and go to sleep.

“Daddy, c-can i please come? It really h-hurts, please daddy” Michael begged Ashton as he pulled out.

“What do you think Calum? Has he deserved this?” Ashton said as he bent over and started to jack Michael off.

“I think so, let him come babe” Calum replied, to which Ashton ran his thumb over the tip of Michael's dick. Michael almost screamed as his cum shot up and landed on his stomach as well as Ashton's hand and the bed sheets. Michael was shaking with pleasure, he hadn't an orgasm that strong in ages.

 

“Um Michael, just to be clear - who's bed is this?” Calum queried as Michael opened his eyes again.

“Luke's. What, you'd really think i wanna sleep in my own cum? That's disgusting Calum” Michael joked as Ashton Carried him to his own bed. 

“You can't speak, you had my cum in your mouth less than two minutes ago Michael!” Calum retorted.

“Calum dont be a sook. Come lie down with us.” Ashton patted the empty space of bed next to him, to which Calum joined the two in a nice cuddling session, with forehead kisses and talks about the future with Michael becoming Ashton and Calum's boyfriend included.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! leave kudos if u want!!, if you want to, go check out bussyband.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
